Adios Airlines flight 2004
Adiós Airlines Flight 2004 crashed on January 2, 2019 100m short of JFK International Airport when the plane, a Boeing 787 carrying 189 passengers originating from John F. Kennedy International Airport, USA stalled after take-off en route to London-Heathrow International Airport. All 189 passengers and 21 crew members were killed, as well as a nine people on the ground. Investigation later revealed that the crash was due to pilot error, as the pilot forgot to set flaps for take-off. The crash was sadly on the same day as the Dulles Cataclysm. Aircraft and Crew The aircraft was a Boeing 787, recently given to Adios Airlines by Boeing in 2011. The jet was operated by Captain Seth Davis M. Klizfielg (age 45) and First Officer Marcus Brandon Cabrera (age 40). Captain Klizfielg was first hired by RoAir from 1999-2006, and was hired by Adios Airlines in 2007. He had 12,000 flight hours to his credit, and had 25,000 flight hours in the Boeing 787. First Officer Cabrera was first hired by 2GO Air Travel from 2004 up until its’ bankruptcy, and joined it in 2016. He had 9,670 hours to his credit, but had less time in the 787 then Klizfielg, having 1,500 hours in the aircraft. Nations Most of the victims were American, but there were several other people from various nations such as; Hungary, Austria, Malaysia, the Netherlands, Russia, Switzerland, Italy, South Africa, Canada, Spain, Germany, Mexico, Belgium, India, Singapore, New Zealand, Poland, Hong Kong, Pakistan, Denmark, the United Arab Emirates, the United Kingdom, Finland, Sweden, Australia, Colombia, Portugal, Ireland, Brazil, Peru, Ecuador, Norway, Chile, Japan, Indonesia, the Philippines, Greece, the Czech Republic, France, Turkey, Croatia, Romania, Argentina, and Croatia. Accident Diversion to JFK Initially, the plane would have arrived in Dulles Intl. Airport and then would take-off for JFK and Hearthrow, but following the Dulles Cataclysm, the plane was ordered by ATC to divert to JFK for landing, where a shuttle bus of guests who were going to board Flight 2004 in Dulles would wait for the aircraft for taxiing. At 1:15pm (14 minutes after Croat Air 1’s hijacking), the plane arrived in JFK on Runway 21B. Minutes after arrival, the plane was given clearance for boarding in Gate 15A of Terminal 3. Takeoff and stall At the time of the crash, the weather was reportedly quite foggy with rain showers. Flight 2004 was one of the last 3 flights in Terminal 3, as the others cancelled their flights for possible danger of crashing. Minutes later, at 2:30 pm, the plane was given permission for takeoff for Hearthrow. As the plane took-off, one of the other plane (British Caledonia Flight 207)’s passengers noticed the plane seemingly glide across the wet runway. After the takeoff, the plane began to enter a stall. Captain Klizfielg decided to try and pull up, in order to get it back into the air. However, the plane didn’t recover, and slammed into several different residential buildings 100m short of JFK, killing all on board, plus nine on the ground. Investigation CVR Recording This was the recording of Flight 2004. Adios 2004: Adiós 2004 is ready for taxi and departure, JFK Tower. JFK Tower: Adios 2004 you are cleared for taxi, hold short of Runway 21B, contact once you have arrived there. Hold into caution, your information is Foxtrot. Adios 2004: Roger that, Adios 2004. JFK Tower: Affirmative, Adios 2004. Captain Klizfielg: First Officer, begin your checklist. First Officer Cabrera: Affirmative, sir, beginning checklist. (the next few minutes would be the checklist reading, including the flaps.) Adios 2004: Adiós 2004 is now holding short Runway 21B, with information Foxtrot, advise ready for take-off? JFK Tower: Adiós 2004, you are cleared for take-off, Climb and maintain 2,000, expect IFR clearance with information Quebec, within 20 minutes after the IFR clearance expect 10,000. Adios 2004: Roger that, sir, we will maintain 2,000. JFK Tower: Affirmative, thank you. Captain Klizfielg: Alright, let’s go! (throttles increase, engines roar) First Officer: V1. First Officer: Rotate. First Officer: V2. Captain Klizfielg: Roger sir, we are now in positive rate. Gears up, First Officer. First Officer Cabrera: Roger, sir. (Minutes later, the stall alarm sounds, as well as the stickshaker activation) Captain Klizfielg: What’s going on, what’s going on! First Officer Cabrera: I don’t know, contact ATC now! Adios 2004: Adiós 2004 is declaring an emergency, we are stalling and entering a flat spin over heavily populated residential areas. JFK Tower: Affirmative, sir, I see your plane. Alright, try to recover your speed, and go back to JFK, runway 21B is all yours. Adios 2004: Roger, we are uncontrollable! Captain Klizfielg: Brace, brace, oh dear it won‘t pull up! Captain Klizfielg: Here we go, we’re losing control, goodbye, Adios 2004! (Sounds of impact are heard) Final report Adios Airlines’ crash was investigated by the NTSB, Boring, Pratt and Whitney, Adios Airlines and BEA. The final report was published by seasoned investigator Martinez Champion on January 23, 2019. The causes were: * Pilot error, as the flaps were not configured on takeoff roll. * The pilot’s inappropriate response to the stall, pushing it UP rather than pulling it DOWN, which would have given more speed and more recovery time for the crew. * Champion specifically debunked the theory that someone involved in the 3 Days in January plot had made the plane crash. Aftermath Adios Airlines decided to suspend flight numbers ADL2003 and ADL2004 in honor of the crash. The flight is still operated with a Boeing 787, albeit as ADL1987 and ADL1988, and now the main destination is a Frankfurt Airport in Germany. Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities Category:Worst of the Year